The Very Secret Digidestined Diaries
by Casey3
Summary: **The diaries of the Digidestined***


The secret diary of Yamato Ishida (aka Matt )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon characters………………………………......yada yadayada……………..

Day one:

I like being here at summer camp. There's a lot of cool people. The only bad thing is the fact that I have to be watching my little brother T.K. all the time.

Day four: Today something really strange happened. Me and six other kids (including T.K.) got sucked into this strange new world. Its called the Digital world, and it is inhabited by these creatures called Digimon.

The kids who are here with me are Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, And Sora. Each of us has our own Digimon. Mine is named Tsunamon.

Later that day……….

We were attacked by a huge evil Digimon. Luckily, all of our Digimon became bigger, or "Digivolved" into more powerful monsters. Tsunamon is now Gabumon.

Day six:

We have been attacked a whole shit of times, but our Digimon keep digivolvimg.

Tai is acting like he's the leader of the whole group, and Mimi is acting like a snotty bitch. Oh, and Joe is suuuuuuuuuuch an asshole!

Day thirteen: We have found out that our enemy is this Digimon named Devimon.

Day fourteen: We have found a huge mansion in the Digital world. There's lots of food to eat. And we finally took a bath! Oh yeah! I must say………….getting to see Tai naked was not that bad. But Joe………EWWW! Talk about "The small things."

Day fifteen: Stupid Devimon. He has separated us all. I need to find T.K. or else my mom will get all pissed off. Gabumon is getting to be a dick.

Day seventeen: I have reunited with Tai. We had a little fight (and I didn't mind losing)

Day twenty-six: We are ALL together again. Devimon is dead (poor bastard)

But now this stupid old fart named Gennai has a mission for us.

Day thirty: Tai found his crest. Our new enemy is a stupid monkey called Etamon.

Day forty: A lot of things have been going on. Tai is gone….*sniff*

He and MetalGreymon disappeared after killing Etemon.

Day forty-nine: I have been working at a diner with Joe. The re is no pay, and Joe keeps breaking things. But T.K and Tai showed up( how I missed you Tai) and we got away.

Day fifty-two: All reunited again. It took us a long time to find Sora. She was having one of those girlie moments. (She said it was because her crest didn't glow, but I personally think it was because of her period. She slapped me when I told her that)

We now have another Enemy. His name is Myotismon. Damn evil Digimon.

Day Fifty-four: I am in love. With Sora. I have no idea why…………………….

Day fifty-five: Oh shit! I am also in love with Tai. He is so handsome, and smart, and awwwwwwwww***mouth watering* he has such a cute ass. I think Izzy likes him too, but if he does, Ill kick his ass. Oh, crap. I'm bisexual. I need help………………………

In other news, Gennai said that we have to go back home to find the eight Digidestined. We are leaving soon.

Day fifty-six: Last night, Izzy woke up to speak to Gennai. Later on I heard strange noises coming from the living room…………………

We leave today!

Day sixty-six: looking for the eight child has been a pain in the ass. We now know that it is Kari, Tai's younger sister. Myotismon also knows.

Day seventy: Myotismon dead. Kari has a Digimon called Gatomon. We must go back to the digital world because there is still _another _enemy. 

Day seventy-three: We are now fighting the Dark Masters. Piedmon, Machindramon, Puppetmon, and Metal Seadramon. 

Day seventy-seven: Metal Seadramon is dead. Yippee!

Day seventy-nine: I met a cool dude named Cherrymon. He told me that the only way I would change into a better person would be by defeating Tai. So I challenged him. 

At first he thought I was kidding, but then we fought. Honestly, rolling in the ground with him was fun!

Later……

We were interrupted by a strange thingy that told us not to fight……………and told us a bunch of boring tales about the past. I decided to let Tai off the hook, but I left the tem again. I am now by myself.

Day eighty: I have been feeling depressed. I have not been able to "find myself" and I feel bad for being mean to Tai……..my only love. (yes, Sora is old news)

Later…………….

Shit! I was so sad that my darkness had almost swallowed me whole! Thankfully Gabumon was there to tell me that I WAS loved, and that I did have friends. Then Joe came along. He and Gomamon had been looking for me.

Later……………

We found T.K and Sora, who were looking for us. The final battle against Piedmon has already begun!

LATER…………………….

We met up with Tai and the others. I told Tai that I was sorry, and then we made out together. Thankfully, nobody was paying attention to our mushy reunion.

After going through a whole shit of things……….Piedmon was defeated. We were all happy, when Gennai said there was yet ANOTHER evil to encounter. Seriously, I felt like smacking the old fart.

The enemy is Apocalymon. He destroyed our crests, and sent us to the data world. But thankfully, we killed him. Then Gennai said it was time for us to go home.

********************************************************

Well, we all said our goodbyes. Me and Gabumon didn't cry……….T.K. and Patamon cried like hell. I'm not sad. I'm looking forward to being back home. Now I can finally tell Tai how I feel about him.

**********************************************************

Epilogue: 

Matt and Tai had a brief relationship together. Matt became a rock star and won fifty Grammies for his single "Taichi" in the end, he married Sora and they had two children, Natalie, and Tai.

*************************************************

Please review ! If I get at least five good reviews, I will put Tai's diary……..and the diaries of the other Digidestined. Well, bye!


End file.
